Hard To Say Goodbye
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Riku has always been in love with Sora, but he can't take it anymore. To ensure that Sora is happy he takes it upon himself to leave so that Sora can live happily with Kairi. ONESHOT. Slight Angst/Sadness and one sided Riku/Sora.


**A/N:** Sorry guys, it's not a new KakaSaku... sorry! but I will be writing more soon. Anywho, bad/sad day and when I have a bad day I write RikuSora stuff. Angsty, dark or just sad stuff and usually songfics. So yeah this is what I wrote today. Yes it's to a Madonna song... sorry about that, but this song just fit my mood and mindset and inspired the entire thing so yeah here. Like it or not I hope people will at least read it once.

**Disclaimer:** Do NOT own Riku and Sora, they belong to Disney, Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. I make no money from this and I do NOT own Take a Bow either. Song and song lyrics are copyright to Madonna.

* * *

~X~

_Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Light are low, the curtains down_

As I look around me and take in the darkness encroaching upon me, all I can think of is you. Every time I'm near you, I wear a mask and you don't even see. All these years, since the first day I met you; I've hid what you meant to me. Then, suddenly **she** came along and my best friend was gone. As the shadows move, taking away the last of me I know that this is right.

_There's no one here  
(there's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [(no one around)  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
(one lonely star you don't know who you are)_

I've been alone for far too long. You don't need me any more and it hurts so bad. At night you sit there with me and we stare up at the sky. Quietly you whisper to me that you care, tell me you'll always be there, tell me you need me. But whenever she's around, it seems I fade away. I become nothing more than a face in the crowd and it kills me every time. I don't even know if you mean those things you say any more.

_I've always been in love with you (always with you)  
I guess you've always known its true (you know its true)  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

Ever since I could remember my life has revolved around you. The light in your eyes, that happy smile. I always did everything to keep it there, to make your life the best I could. I know you cared, I know you needed me, but you always needed her more. Wanted her in your life in a way that we could never be.

_Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye_

Now it's time for me to let you go. I know I should give you what you want, what you need. I should vanish into the night and let you live your life. So I guess this is my goodbye. I can't say this face to face, can't bear to see you cry.

_Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart (breaking my heart)  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
(just make em smile the whole world loves a clown)_

I can see you every time I close my eyes, I know that when I go you'll go on as you always do. You'll laugh, you'll play and you'll clown around. You'll hold her like you've always done and you'll know that though I can't see it, you're breaking my heart... With these words I leave. You'll finally know that like there will be for you now, behind my smile was a shattered dream. Behind my laughter was a darkness I couldn't always hide, and it was all because of you.

_Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award for the role that you played (role that you played)  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
(one lonely star and you don't know who you are)_

I hope your life is good, I wish you the one thing that I could never have and I hope she treats you well. My heart will cry for you, but this is something I have to let happen.

~x~

Sora glanced around the empty room and as the tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed onto the note in his hand, he thought back to all those times spent with his best friend. All those times he'd watched Riku joke and laugh... it was all made up... It was all a lie, and that almost hurt more than the fact that his best friend was now gone. Vanished from his life, as if someone had painted over the sky and left him alone. Left him as the only light in a sea of darkness and it hurt, it hurt so bad.

~x~

_I've always been in love with you (always with you)  
I guess you've always known its true (you know its true)  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

As I walk away, I hear those words I should have said. I know I should have told you, even if it meant losing you back then. But I couldn't. I couldn't tear your world apart back then. And though I know it's not right to do it now, I have no choice. I can't go on like this Sora. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I always knew that one day something would break. That thing was me, and though I know you are and were my best friend, this just isn't right.

_Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye_

I have to go, I have to leave you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but this is the way it always had to end.

_All the world is a stage (world is a stage)  
And everyone has their part (has their part)  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
How was I to know you'd break  
(you'd break, you'd break, you'd break)  
You'd break my heart_

I had a role in your life once. I was everything to you and you will always be everything to me. But, there comes a time when everyone has to realise that it's time to bow out. I didn't know it would turn out this way, how could I? I always thought we'd be together. You and me were like the night and day.

We fit so well and everyone said so. You were always by my side and then one day you tore out my heart and ground it into dust. You killed me that day Sora, the day you said you thought you loved Kairi, and that's why I have to go. If I don't I know I'll just hurt you, hurt you both... and that's something I can't do.

_I've always been in love with you  
(I've always been in love with you)  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

I've always loved you and somewhere in your heart you knew that all these years didn't you? I know you did, and I can't help but feel you just took my love and kept it because you wanted to. But I can't hate you for that, because I did the same. Whatever you gave me I took it, and I never thanked you for being there for me, not even once. I was selfish and still am now, but we both know this is for the best. For once I'm trying **not** to hold onto something that isn't mine to keep. We took each other for granted Sora and I'm sorry about that, but I can't do it any more.

_I've always been in love with you (always with you)  
I guess you've always known its true (you know its true)  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

You know this is right, no matter how much it hurts. We'll both be better off. I love you. I always have and I always will. But now this is the time for both of us to grow. You have what you truly wanted Sora and though I don't, I'll do anything for you to be happy. I won't let you take me for granted any more and I won't get in your way either.

I hope you remember me as fondly as I'll remember you and make sure that whatever you do it's what makes you happy.

_Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye_

I'll never be whole. Without you in my life I'm hollow, dark and empty, but I'll always have a part of you with me and that will have to do. This is my final goodbye...

_Say good-bye _

~X~

* * *

**Reviews please? I'll write lemony goodness if you do! XD**


End file.
